


Take me home before the storm

by jvngfs



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngfs/pseuds/jvngfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol creates babies. Myungsoo is just trying to survive on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a typical post apocalyptic AU. Social science fiction cliché. Unbeta'd. (I don't really like this fic, i started it i think more than a year ago but i still decided to force myself to finish it and post it.)

Sungyeol creates babies. He doesn't know anything about the principles of reproduction or sex - because nobody ever told him about it - but he creates babies. He is in charge of finding the best genes from both of the parents who request the baby. A perfect baby. His life is all about creating the best possible babies. If it is a total success then the baby goes to the parents and Sungyeol never sees him again. If it's a failure, it is rare but it happens because sometimes Sungyeol is tired or his hands tremble - it is a part of the 0.1 % of human failure allowed - then the baby is sent to become a part of the Commoners. 

Sungyeol has always created babies; as long as he can remember at least. He has vague memories of being a child and then a teenager but he has always been trained to be able to create babies. Sungyeol likes creating babies - but that's only because he doesn't know anything outside of that.

It is day 1096 today and Sungyeol almost forgot that today is the day for the old workers to be replaced. The workers are a section of the Commoners. They are the ones trained and hired to work for the Megalopolis. There are only a few of them and they are assigned to a position for three years. Sungyeol creates babies but people have to make the machines function properly and repairs them if needed. Sungyeol wasn't taught how to do that so that's why he needs workers.

They stay three years before being replaced by new ones - more successful, more qualified. 

He almost forgot but when he arrives to his office, he finds a note on his computer telling him to welcome the newcomers. The last ones already left. He goes to the other room and indeed, they are already here, waiting for him. "Hello," he greets politely. "I'm Lee Sungyeol and I create babies," he explains but doesn't say much more because Commoners don't know many words anyway. 

They follow him diligently and he shows them the machines and the babies in the mid process of creation. They already know what they have to do. Of course. 

Sungyeol is about to go back to work because he has this new request for a really handsome baby with blue eyes but he notices something strange. It isn't strange in itself but Sungyeol never notices anything usually as everything is always perfectly similar every day.

It is one of the new worker. He is already checking on the machine and isn't looking at Sungyeol. He would have been offended if he did anyway. There's something unusual about him, something strangely attracting, something different from the others. For a split second, Sungyeol wants to brush the hair on his nape where he is sweating. He doesn't do it though. People aren't allowed touch each other and he never felt the need to touch anybody before either. But right now he does. He does so hard his whole body is shaking and he's afraid there might be something wrong with him.

Sungyeol tries to do his job all day long but the boy is still there and he is working hard, his t-shirt all damp in sweat after fixing one of the incubator. He can't concentrate. He messes up one baby and knows that he's going be scolded. He tries to ignore the boy but he can't seem to divert his gaze, letting his eyes wander around his shoulders, his back, the muscles he can see on his arms. Sungyeol swallows hard, palms clammy, trying to calm himself down before he messes up another one.

He doesn't even know him, and he shouldn't be interested because Commoners are Sungyeol's messed up babies; they are ugly, stupid, disgusting. They can't think. They can't talk properly. There is nothing interesting about them. Nothing.

Sungyeol is aware that he hasn't been created to be a part of an Elite family, he has been created to work on babies and this is what he should be doing right now. However, he can't.

Sungyeol knows that something is wrong with him and he should report it. Maybe they'll put him on a break for a few days, like the one time he burned his hand with a solution. He should write a report. He really should. But he doesn't. And when the day is over and he goes back to his room to sleep, he only thinks about the worker and the way his t-shirt was sticking to his skin. 

The next day, he pretends that one of his tools is broken and asks the fascinating worker to come fix it. "There is a problem with this," he says casually and he hopes he doesn't sound too obvious. But he doesn't because it is the first time ever in his life he lied and Commoners probably don't even know what a lie is. So the worker comes, with a nod of his head, wiping his hand on his pants.

Sungyeol holds his breath as he looks at him walking closer, eyes traveling up and down his body until he's close enough he can smell his sweat and skin. Sungyeol can see his face properly now. He looks beautiful. Probably better than any baby Sungyeol ever created. His eyes are dark and strong and his face serious. He is breathing hard - most likely because he is tired - and Sungyeol stares at his Adam apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. Sungyeol feels dizzy. His heart is beating fast, too fast and he can tell it isn't normal. He is probably broken. He should write a report.

The boy is working fast. He has to, but Sungyeol wants him to take his time so he can look at him from up close a bit more. He knows he won't have the chance any other time soon and because of that, a sense of urgency and excitement takes over him. So he does something stupid. He extends his hand to where the boy is repairing earnestly his tool and his fingers brush against his skin. The boy jumps, eyes wide open and almost drops the tool. "Sorry," Sungyeol apologizes quickly and tries to act like he is as shocked as him. It is the first time Sungyeol ever touched someone and the only thing he wants to do right now is doing it again. It isn't normal. He never felt that way before.

The boy seems to panic a bit, looking around urgently like he is somehow anxious someone saw them and then, avoiding Sungyeol's gaze, he resumes himself to finish his work. Sungyeol isn't sure what just happened or why his insides are churning so weirdly but it doesn't feel wrong. It feels exhilarating.

 

Two weeks later, Sungyeol receives a note on his computer. He has an appointment with a doctor. 

Sungyeol is scared they might ask about the boy when he goes there. They don't. They check his weight, his height, his success rate in his work - he is good - and send him away. When the man behind the glass asks if he wants to report anything, Sungyeol hesitates and finally says "no". He doesn't want to report the boy because they might take him away. 

 

\--

 

Myungsoo still thinks a lot how it was before he was taken.

Just like everyone from his generation he grew up in the current world. It wasn't like that for his mom. He remembers her telling him how things were before the Change happened. He remembers her words very clearly. She would always whisper her story at night - every night the same story, the same depictions, the same words - because she believed that the next generation shouldn't forget. She wasn't allowed to do that, and yet she did, she told him everything and Myungsoo listened with his ears wide open and memorized every word. She survived the Battle. She was still a child. She was a part of the first generation of the Commoners. Myungsoo is a part of the second. And yet it feels like an eternity since the world changed. Myungsoo can tell because barely anyone remembers how it was before. People are too young, died already or forgot too easily. 

There is this crazy old man who sells water that remembers a bit of it. He is the oldest person Myungsoo ever met. It is crazy in a way that he's still alive - since the Commoners barely survive more than thirty years. Everyone thinks he is crazy, that his mind is sick and that's why he keeps talking about irrational things that don't exist but Myungsoo knows it's true because he remembers his mother's words. He can't tell anyone he knows though. It's too risky and Myungsoo has too much to lose.

It is hard to survive in the Underworld. Myungsoo learned it very fast. As soon as his mother was taken - people don't die nowadays, they are taken - he has been on his own, with nothing left, no place to stay, nothing to eat or to drink. He was still too young to do anything at that time; a good job at least. There aren't many good jobs in the Underworld but some of them can guarantee your security and enough food not to starve. These jobs are the ones offered by the Program. That's how the new authority is called. They don't really keep an eye on the Commoners but keep them miserables enough so they won't rebel. The Guardians are the ones who make sure of it. It is well paid. Not many people can do it though. The rest of the population just try to survive by themselves. 

Myungsoo was too young at that time - barely sixteen - and didn't have any skills. He was skinny, just like everyone who grew up with not enough too eat and because his mother always protected him from the horrors of world. So when he found himself alone, he wandered around on the streets, looking for food and not finding any or if he did, it was most likely poisoned. He got into a couple of fights with desperate people hoping he would have something valuable on him and let him alone when they realized he didn't. And then, one night, - he couldn't sleep at night because it was too cold and too dangerous - a man stopped by him and offered an apple for a blowjob. Myungsoo had never seen such a beautiful apple before. It was red and juicy and it was barely rotten. He wanted to refuse, thinking about his mother, about his pride but he hadn't eat anything but some rice he stole from an old man in two days and so he had no choice but to accept. The man wasn't old - nobody was very old anyway - and Myungsoo didn't really catch a glimpse of him in the dark but he was fine with it. He followed him to an empty street and got on his knees. He tried to touch him with his hands but because they were too cold, the man cursed at him when he did. He never did such thing before and yet, he closed his eyes and took all he could of the man in his mouth. He let him grab his hair roughly and fuck his mouth, closing his eyes and thinking really hard about the apple he would earn. The man tasted bitter and Myungsoo had to spit it on the ground. The apple was good however, really good despite his throat hurting and the shame creeping up his cheeks. 

Two months later, Myungsoo had found a place to stay; an unfinished medical center. They started building it just before the end of the world. It was a stupid thing to do but there were still weird people to believe than the world wouldn't end. It was almost finished. They just had to paint the walls and put the furnitures in left. It would have looked really good once finished, but he won't ever be now. It is warm inside and Myungsoo has a mattress to sleep on. It is more than enough.

Myungsoo had also found a job. A dirty and disgusting one he would dare to tell his mother but his mother is dead anyway. His back started to hurt all the time after that and the bruises on his hips never faded away. He is constantly stretched now, to a point where he can take them easily, without pain and without a sound. Still, it is better than being on the streets and he has food to eat at the end of the day. 

 

\--

 

Sungyeol goes back to work the next day and the worker is still there. He works hard. Sungyeol tries to work hard too, to create beautiful babies who will be good Elites. He likes babies with blue eyes the most because they are the hardest to create and Sungyeol is always proud when he succeeds. He doesn't know much about blue eyes babies but he knows that it is not a necessary requirement for Elites. Only a few families can request babies with blue eyes and Sungyeol deduced a few years ago that they are the most important ones so he takes particularly good care of them.

The worker has dark eyes but they somehow looks stronger than the blue eyed babies. Maybe because they look so real. Sungyeol doesn't know much about Commoners - besides that the messed up babies are Commoners - but he can tell that the boy hasn't been created by someone like him. At first, he thought so but not anymore. Sungyeol knows exactly what a created baby looks like and he also knows what a messed up baby look like. None of them fit the boy. He doesn't have the perfect features always chosen when creating a baby. He isn't ugly. But he looks different. His eyes are uneven and his mouth twitch in one side. This can't happen with created babies. He doesn't have the efficiency of the created babies either. He works well but not with the calm and focus created babies do. And besides, he sweat a lot. Created people don't.

So he can't be a created baby nor a messed up one and Sungyeol can't stop wondering what he is then. He can't ask because the boy wouldn't understand and he can't study him either and it tortures him. Days and nights. He wants to know. He looks for a way to learn more about him. He grows obsessed and it is weird because Sungyeol never had any interest in anything beside babies and himself before. But suddenly he starts getting curious about a lot of things. Things that never bothered him before. 

He should report it. 

He doesn't. 

He finds the way one morning as he is taking out a completed baby out of a machine and is putting him in the incubator that will leave to go to his family in a few hours. Sungyeol has a very restricted understanding of "family". He knows the concept; a defined number of people living together who want to share their genes to create a baby. He gets curious over that too. Sungyeol doesn't have a family and he wonders who gave genes to create him. Sungyeol knows something is wrong with him, that something changed in him even if he can't tell what it is yet.

His plan is simple. He messes up another baby. It is the second this week. It isn't good. When he is called to the doctor, he says that he doesn't know what happened but he would like to study grown-up people to analyze his mistakes and improve the creation process. It is a risky proposition. He knows it. But he defends himself well, explaining that the problem might be coming from the way they extract the genes - Sungyeol only receives the samples of genes and creates from that. 

Surprisingly, they agree. 

Sungyeol asks who he should analyze. He knows that they won't send an Elite. He knows he can't analyze himself. The workers, they say. Let's try taking genes out of them. 

They congratulate Sungyeol for being so good in his job and always trying to ameliorate the Program. He bows.

"You," Sungyeol points at the boy the next morning. They must have been informed because he doesn't protest and takes a step forward. He looks at Sungyeol, biting his lips and his hands are tucking at the hem of his t-shirt. It looks like he wants to ask something but Sungyeol probably saw wrong because Commoner can't really talk. They barely understand. 

Sungyeol isn't really familiar with human's emotions - out of his owns - but the boy seems uneasy, scared. His eyes are flickering, he breathes loudly. Sungyeol doesn't know how to interpret it.

"Follow me," he says and they go to the other part of the lab. They are alone there and Sungyeol is strangely excited. He motions for the boy to sit on a chair and he looks out of place - with his dirty clothes, still sweating, contrasting with the cleanliness and whiteness of the lab. Sungyeol doesn't care though because he can't take his eyes off him. He is perfect in many ways, fascinating. Sungyeol wants to touch him again but he knows he can't. 

He knows the risks. Instead he asks for him to put his arm into one of the machine and he starts the test. He studies his blood, his constitution, his hair and everything. They don't talk because they aren't allowed to even if there are many things Sungyeol wants to ask. 

By the end of the day, Sungyeol knows almost everything there is to know about the boy's body. He knows his weakness - his right knee -, he knows that his left arm is stronger, he knows that his lungs aren't in that great of state, meaning that he probably breathed bad air for a while or maybe smoked. Sungyeol never smelled or breathed any other air that the one in his building and he is curious. He wants to ask but the boy doesn't even know what air means. Sungyeol wishes he could teach him.

The boy's body is singular. Different from everything Sungyeol has seen before. He is now certain he was never created in a lab. It is strange because Sungyeol doesn't know of any other ways to create babies. But then again, he doesn't know much about Commoners. He wishes he could have access to more information but they would probably refuse if he asked so he tries to make conclusions with his own analysis. Sungyeol works on the boy's samples until late at night. Until it is requested for him to leave the lab and go to sleep. The worker agreed with all the tests he asked him to take, even if sometimes he could see fear and worry in his eyes. He never looked at him nor he talked but he was there next to Sungyeol and when Sungyeol was taking his height, he was so close, he could feel his heat radiate. It was enough. It was too much. 

The worker genes and blood are far from being perfect but there is something in them of pure genius. Something Sungyeol never managed to achieve in any baby even with years of work. When you look at the genetic inheritance of a created person, you can tell right away how it was made and which genes are from which parents. With the boy, he can't. It looks like he is made of pure unity. 

He reports that he has to work on the construction of the genetic inheritance of a baby and how to perfect its unity. They approve. He asks to perform test with the worker number 2. They agree. Sungyeol tries to hide his smile but it is hard because it just spreads in his face without him knowing. 

 

\--

 

One of Myungsoo's regular customer used to work for the Guardians. He got fired after an expedition that ended badly - that what he told Myungsoo the first time they met - but he still has the tattoo on his arm. The Guardians' sign. It was quite scary at first and Myungsoo kept his hand closed around the knife in his pocket the whole time the first time he went to see him. 

But Howon - he asked to be called like this - isn't a bad person. Nor a dangerous one. Myungsoo saw him used his tattoo to dissuade bad guys one or twice or to eat for free but he never saw him actually hitting someone. Sometimes Myungsoo almost forgets from where he comes from. Because Howon is nice and always pays him with rice - rice is better than anything else because it can be kept for a long time and it is nourishing enough - and would never hurt him. 

Myungsoo has been confused by that too at first. Usually, people who go to him just want to get off and fuck him hard and rough in a dark alley to relieve the sexual urges repressed by this world but Howon is different. The first time he asked for a blowjob and it was pretty banal if it wasn't for the way he stroked Myungsoo's hair the whole time, staring at him with a lustful eyes. The second time he requested to go to Myungsoo's place. He refused but then Howon took out a little bag of rice of his pocket and Myungsoo complied. 

He pressed him against his mattress, thrusting into him deep and slow, holding him tight until he was sure Myungsoo came until he finally allowed himself to snap his hips a little harder - but not enough to hurt him - and pulled out to come on his stomach with long hot streaks. Myungsoo freaked out, wondering if it meant the guy was completely crazy and if he was going to kill him next, but no, Howon got dressed, put the bag of rice next to the bed and left. 

It took a while for Myungsoo to trust him but they eventually ended up being friends, sharing the rice together after sex, talking about what it was like for them before meeting each other, sharing the gossips or stories they heard within the week. Myungsoo know he can't hang onto him too much but it is reassuring to have someone like him in his life. It hasn't been long since they met and he doesn't know for how long Howon will be around. Every day is a fight to stay alive. They can't really make friends. It is too dangerous to have someone you actually care for in this world. So officially they aren't friends. They vaguely know each other. That's why they never ask questions that are too personal; Myungsoo never asks the real story behind him getting fired or what he is doing to survive, Howon never asks why Myungsoo knows so much words, even the forbidden ones. It is fine like this. Even if Myungsoo knows it's not totally true as they already know too much but keeps pretending not to, in case they would have to be separated.

Howon evokes the babies one night when a riot launches outside. It happens a lot. Every month maybe. Always different people but always the same pattern. It is the most dangerous times. The Guardians are send in the streets with the order to kill anyone who appears to take a part in the riot - everyone. 

It is the hardest during those days because going out means dying and staying inside means dying of hunger or thirst. 

Myungsoo runs home - "home", funny how people always need to have a place to call home - as soon as he hears the first yells and shouts on the streets. 

Howon knocks - or more like whispers - at his door a few hours later. Myungsoo doesn't ask how he got there with a big bag of rice and a huge bottle of water but he is glad. He would have thank him if it was another time. 

They are cold that night. Unable to light a fire in fear of alerting people, they are lying close to each other, covered with every clothes Myungsoo has in his place. Still, they are shivering. They can't sleep either, in case the rebels or the Guardians decide to target the medical center. 

"I went to the Megalopolis once," Howon says that night and Myungsoo's eyes widen in the dark. "When I was still a Guardian," he specifies and Myungsoo turns on his side to look at him. He is staring at the ceiling and his voice is hoarser than usual like he is remembering painful memories. Maybe he is.

Myungsoo has to ask him because the words seem hard to come out. "How was it?" 

But then, Howon doesn't have enough words to express it. Not like Myungsoo. So he just shakes his head. "It's not what I want to talk about." He takes a deep breath and Myungsoo holds his. There won't be another time when he will has the chance to hear about the Megalopolis again. "I heard stories there. From some Elites." 

"You met Elites?," Myungsoo repeats, bewildered. He can't believe it. They never come to the Underworld. He always wondered how they look, how they are. Probably beautiful. Stunning. There were rumors a long time ago that people didn't have sex anymore, that the Program found a way to make perfect people - the Elites. 

Howon must have read his thoughts because he answers his silent questions. "The rumors are true. Apparently they started a long time ago - the experiments on the babies, I mean. Way before the Change." 

Myungsoo realizes how forbidden this conversation is and this is probably why Howon tells him now; when there's a riot outside and they're hidden under the covers and he can make his voice almost inaudible. Howon knows that shouldn't be saying this to anyone because it could be the source of the worst riot the Underworld underwent. But he tells Myungsoo.

"They are beautiful. They don't even look real. I didn't believe it at first, you know," a single tear rolls down his cheek and Myungsoo's finger catches it midway. "But then I saw them. The Elites. They all look the same; perfect bodies, perfect personalities." His voice cracks a little and Myungsoo moves a little closer to calm him down. "They even managed to remove the bad sides; anger, sexual attraction, violence, all kind of stuff." 

Myungsoo can't say it but he is terrified. Way more terrified than he was by the Underworld and its horrors. Maybe it is because he knows the word "human" and "humanity" and Howon does to. 

 

\--

 

Sungyeol arrives at the same exact time as every other morning but he is much more thrilled than he is usually. He shouldn't be and he knows it, but the idea of doing something forbidden while still being unable to stop himself makes adrenaline rushes through him and his whole body tickling. It is quite addicting.

The boy is already here and he looks a lot more tired today; dark circles huge under his eyes and his movements less precise than they usually are. Sungyeol wonders if it is because he was as impatient and worried as him last night. Probably not, because the worker barely notices him and just do what he is told. He wouldn't understand anyway.

They are back in the lab again and Sungyeol is extracting the boy's genes.

It is risky and yet he wants to try it; he wants to try talking to him. There isn't any microphone in the lab because it can disturb the machines but there are cameras so Sungyeol has to keep a straight face as he is analyzing the samples. He can't show how affected and cautious he is around the boy.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing?," he asks after minutes of hesitation because he, himself, would be curious if he was the boy. He isn't sure if a Commoner can understand anything about his work and creating babies in general but he detects something in the boy's eyes that tells him he understood the question. For a few seconds, he seems to hesitate and Sungyeol panics at the idea that he might report him for trying to start an inappropriate conversation, but then he nods. Sungyeol wonders if he can talk. Probably, but not much or at least with not much depth. Having a low knowledge on language conducts to a low understanding of the world and an inability to think deeply. Yet, Sungyeol wants to try to explain it. He looks for simple words, simple sentences, simple ideas.

"This-," he points to the samples, "is what I use to create babies." The boy nods again, eyes focused and frowning like he is waiting for Sungyeol to order him around like he usually does. "With this I can choose to give what I want from you to the baby, like your eyes or your nose for example." He watches the boy expectantly, awaiting for a reaction, a surprised one mostly because Commoner probably don't know a thing about genetics but the boy just nods again, his face closed and not a sign of surprise or incomprehension. Sungyeol frowns, about to ask if he wants him to explain again, but the boy is looking at him with those dark sharp eyes of his and he makes it clear that he perfectly understood. He looks like he wants to ask something but he glances at the camera and renounces. They aren't supposed to talk. But Sungyeol wants him to. 

He can't force him though, so he just continues talking and the boy keeps looking at him with something close to admiration in his eyes that makes Sungyeol both happy and uncomfortable, a sense of achievement creeping up in his chest. "Your genes are particularly fascinating, that's why I'm analyzing you," he chuckles. "I mean, they are very different from what usual peoples' genes look like." The boy's eyebrows furrow at that like he doesn't like it. Maybe he is offended. Sungyeol hurries to precise his thought. "It's not that you are weird! Not at all. I want to use your genome as a pattern for the ones I create-" The boy seems surprised for the first time and Sungyeol never met someone - not that Sungyeol ever met anyone before - who can express so much through his eyes. "To improve the babies," he concludes. The boy nods again as to encourage him to pursue. 

Sungyeol should have known something was strange from this point, because there is no way any Commoner can understand anything about genome or babies. Sungyeol should have noticed that the boy was different. He should have reported it.

He doesn't. 

He keeps telling him about his work, getting more and more precise as the days go by, starting to use complicated words, explaining the real challenges of his work and the boy is still nodding. He never looks at Sungyeol with a blank face like some of the workers do sometimes. No, the boy nods and presses Sungyeol with his eyes to tell him more. 

Everything about him was unusual from the start; from the way he was working, from his beautiful silhouette, from his genes to his nods and his knowledge of words. 

Sungyeol doesn't know at first, because he likes talking about his job and like this, the days at the lab seem shorter. The boy is willing to do everything he wants, pass all the tests and listens to everything Sungyeol has to say. 

Sungyeol realizes it one afternoon as he is working on a difficult baby and his vision is getting blurry from staring too much at his work. He realizes how unusual everything is. It is a habit now, working, taking the boy to lab, talking and yet he just realizes now how odd it is. How wrong it is.

The boy knows a lot. Too much maybe. Much more than what the average Commoners are allowed to know, at least. Sungyeol wonders if he used to be an Elite but there is no way because he hasn't been created in a lab, and Elites are all created in lab. What is he then?

And then there are Sungyeol's feelings. Stuff he never felt before, like the ache when he is looking at him exhausting himself while taking care of the machines, or the warmth spreading in his body when he says something particularly interesting and the boy's eyes widen. None of this is right. Sungyeol shouldn't feel like this. But it feels nice and he doesn't want to tell. He wants to keep the boy close. He wants to keep doing what he is doing. 

 

\--

 

The riot lasts six days. Five days in the dark and the cold, eating rice and some chocolate bars Myungsoo kept hidden. They barely have any water and food left on the fourth day but they can still hear the screams of the dead in the streets and they don't need to look out of the windows to know that many of the rebels died. 

On the fifth day, Myungsoo starts loosing the notion of time. He is hungry and cold and he knows they can't stay hidden for much longer. 

Howon has his way with him at some point of the day. Myungsoo thinks that it must be because he's afraid he'll die soon. He jokes that Howon doesn't have anything to pay him with but Howon actually looks back at him with a strange seriousness and promises he will pay him back next time. Next time. The words echoes in the room for a while. 

It hurts when he pushes in as it has been almost a week for Myungsoo and he became tight again. Howon enjoys it though, panting against his neck, moaning louder than he usually does and complaining that it is a shame Myungsoo can't be like that all the time because it is so much better. Myungsoo giggles and he knows that Howon could easily find virgin young boys on the streets if he wanted it, ready to do the dirtiest thing for a piece of bread, and yet he always comes to Myungsoo and he is almost certain he never went to someone else since they met. 

The riot finally dies down. Howon leaves on the morning with a kiss on his hair, and promising he'll come back soon. Myungsoo goes out soon after that, streets red with blood and too quiet to be safe. 

The good part of it is that rebels usually seek for sex after a riot. And since the survivors usually plunder the city, they have many good things to sell. Food. Sometimes even meat. Clothes. Soap. Stuff Myungsoo needs. 

 

 

It happens a week after the riot. Myungsoo is walking down one of the main streets of the Underworld. A good one to find clients, especially since he is quite well-known in the area. 

When Myungsoo sees him surrounded by two Guardians, he is about to pretend he didn't see and run away, but the boy is looking right at him. He holds his gaze for a bit, frowning, wondering if they met before but they didn't. Myungsoo has a great memory of the faces he has seen before. Besides, the boy is too young, much younger than him and he looks too innocent, too pure. 

Myungsoo almost forgets about him - not really as the strength of his gaze still lingers somewhere in his head - when he reaches the Bar. It is one of the rare places of the Underworld which still manages to sell some alcohol. Alcohol is too difficult to make - much harder than drugs - and it almost disappeared from the world. His mother once told him that people used to get drunk every weekends when she was young. Now, alcohol is as rare as diamonds or gold. 

It is a good place to wait for customers. People who can buy alcohol are rich and once drunk, horny. The bartender - a short girl - is nice enough to allow Myungsoo to wait in front of the Bar. In exchange, he gives her make up when he finds some. She once told him that he was so handsome that he could become probably richer than most people in the Underworld if he wanted to. It is true that Myungsoo is quite popular and yet there are many nights during which his stomach churns on emptiness or he gets dizzy because of the lack of food. 

A hand grips his shoulder and Myungsoo smiles. "What do you have?" It is his usual question. Always seeing the value of the object before doing anything. He has been tricked enough. 

But when he turns around, it is the boy from earlier. Alone this time, without the Guardians. Myungsoo is about to shove him off when he starts talking. His voice is softer and much more dignified than anyone else around there. "I'm sorry to bother you but could you tell where I can find a place to spend the night?" Myungsoo's eyes widen in shock. There is no way this kid is from around here. Now that he is looking from up close, he is too beautiful, too perfect, too clean.

Realization hits him a few seconds later, followed by fear. He is an Elite. What is he doing here?

Sungjong. He says his name is once Myungsoo fed him rice and potatoes, back at the medical center. He is sitting on his mattress, his back straight, looking around like he is somehow curious on how he got there. Myungsoo shouldn't have brought him back here; it is dangerous. Howon knowing about his hideout is already too many persons knowing and yet his words about the Elites, the Megalopolis and the babies got stuck in his head and he couldn't just leave him to the hands of the Underworld. He is too fragile for that. 

"I got send here because I was faulty. Something got wrong with my development," he explains nicely to Myungsoo the next day when the latter finally got the courage to ask how he arrived here. Myungsoo wants to tell him that he shouldn't say such things, that he should quickly bend within the Underworld if he wants to survive, that he shouldn't even talk because his voice alone is giving him away but he can't stop his curiosity and presses him to continue. "Elites aren't suppose to feel defined emotions such as irritability or desire. I tried to hide it at first, but it soon became obvious, that I was feeling those." He looks sad but also guilty and Myungsoo can't exactly grasp why. "The one who created me must have done something wrong. They should have noticed it right away but it only appeared a long time after - during adolescence." He seems pretty calm about it and Myungsoo deduces that it is probably how every Elite are; relaxed, sweet and identical. 

 

\--

 

 

Sungyeol decides to confront him the next day. It is hard at first because he doesn't want to scare him and he has to say things he isn't supposed to. He doesn't talk for a while that day, trying to form the sentence in his head, trying to find the best way to ask without being suspicious or threatening. He can't find it. 

The boy must have feel it because when Sungyeol looks up, his face is crumpled in his frown and he is almost pouting. What don't you talk today? he can read in his eyes. Sungyeol sighs. 

"I've been thinking-" he starts and his voice is a bit hoarse. He can feel the boy tense by his side. "Y-You seem to know a lot. To be curious about a lot of things." He can't dare to look at him. "You're different from the other workers. I'm not saying this to scare you or to tell you you did something wrong, I'm just curious about how and where you learned." 

The boy stays still for a long time, so long that Sungyeol wonders if he is going to answer. He thinks that maybe he didn't understand, but once again when he glances at him, he is sure he did. Sungyeol knows he is asking for a lot, since workers aren't supposed to talk unless it is completely necessary - like that one time when a machine almost exploded and one of them told Sungyeol to leave; "It's dangerous. Leave." - and even if they do they can't have long chats. Nothing like what Sungyeol is asking.

Friendship isn't allowed. Neither is sharing thoughts or words. Sungyeol knows it is illegal and that he is going to be punished if anyone find out but he doesn't care. He has gone too far to give up just now. His curiosity is killing him. He is dying to learn more about the boy. He wants to know and before even knowing, he is sure that no matter what they boy is going to say, he won't report him and keeps it to himself forever. 

He is almost finished with his study of the first sample when he hears it. It is a whisper at first, so quiet that he can't be certain he heard well, but he did. 

"I can't tell you," the boy says softly, his lips barely moving, looking straight at him with clouded eyes. 

Sungyeol tries to stay calm. There are cameras. He can't look excited or anything, but he is suddenly sweating and smiling widely and there is something he is sure of; he wants to hear his voice again. He doesn't know yet but soon he will be obsessed by it, by his flat tone, by the way it tends to crack at the end, by everything.

"You can trust me-," Sungyeol almost trembles after saying this, "I won't report you. I-I'm just curious, that's all." He swallows hard and focuses on his work. He isn't sure he can bear meeting the boy's eyes right now.

Another silence follows. Longer than the first one and Sungyeol is almost about to give up, convinced that the boy won't answer. He knows he won't have many others chances. If the boy refuses to tell him now, he won't have the courage to ask again. They're racing against time.

The boy looks around for a bit, uneasy, then searching in Sungyeol's face something that will tell him he is safe. Sungyeol can't assure him that, so he simply holds his gaze and waits. 

When the boy decides to speak, Sungyeol almost ruins his sample because his hands are shaking and he never felt such a strong emotion before. His voice sounds softer than the first time and he talks a little louder. His voice fits his body perfectly, Sungyeol decides. "My mother taught me," he starts. "The words. She taught me all of them." He sounds a bit emotional saying this and Sungyeol can't really grasp why. He is already really surprised to learn that Commoners have families. He always assumed it was something reserved for Elites. 

"Taught?" Sungyeol asks, feeling that it can't be that the boy have a family. He wouldn't be there if he had.

"Yes, she was taken away," he states and his voice wavers a bit.

"So you weren't created?" Sungyeol finally gets to ask what have been bothering him for weeks now. "What happened? What are you?" He presses, looking at him expectantly and trying really hard not to jump off his seat to lean over and face him properly.

The boy frowns like he is somehow unsure how to answer that. "No, I wasn't." He cocks his head to the side, scrutinizing Sungyeol's face. "At least, not the way you create babies." He pauses then. "You really have no idea how babies are created outside of the Program?" 

It isn't what Sungyeol expected and it takes him a few seconds to understand the question. When he realizes that the boy is implying there is something obvious he doesn't know about, Sungyeol wants to laugh at him and tell him that he knows more than him anyway but then he remembers that the boy is special, that he knows a lot, so Sungyeol keeps quiet. 

He is about to ask for more explanations when the bell rings, indicating that the day of work is over.

 

\--

 

 

Myungsoo is aware that he shouldn't keep him at his place. It isn't safe. He is putting his own life at risk but every time he tries, he can't resume himself to send him back on the streets. He shouldn't care because he doesn't even know him. If someone actually sees him with an Elite it would be the end for him, especially someone so young, so pure. 

Sungjong doesn't speak much and sleeps a lot at first. Myungsoo thinks it's because he's scared, depressed even but Sungjong doesn't seem to know anything about this kind of emotions.

He knows he shouldn't keep him. Myungsoo can barely gather enough to feed himself; he doesn't need another mouth to feed. Besides, Sungjong can't work. He can't even get out of his place. So he stays inside. 

He thanks Myungsoo the first night, and the nights after that when he comes back home, often bruised, barely able to walk. Sungjong starts cooking from that point, saying it is the least he could do, conscious that he is a burden. He even massages Myungsoo's back when he is wincing too much.

It becomes harder to send him away after that, because he is a nice kid. Too nice for this world. There is something peculiar in him, something that you can't see on others people in the Underworld. Myungsoo is kind of fascinated. 

So Sungjong stays and he becomes a part of Myungsoo's life, someone he can talk to when he goes home, someone he can rely on, someone he needs to protect. 

Howon scolds him a lot when he hears at first, menacing to throw him away, to kill him himself and Myungsoo has to yell, beg even him not to do. After a few weeks, Howon understands. He gets to know Sungjong a bit more, watching him move around the room, sleep on the mattress and he whispers to Myungsoo that he should hide him well from the outside world, that there is something precious about him. 

When Sungjong finds out about Myungsoo's job, he cries. He says that there is nothing like this in the Megalopolis, that he didn't even know about sex before Myungsoo explained to him, that feeling such things is forbidden back there. Myungsoo doesn't believe him at first, but then he remembers what Howon told him about the babies. 

From that point, Howon starts bringing more rice than he used to - without Myungsoo asking. It feels weird, taking care of Sungjong together but they never mention it and it happens almost naturally. Myungsoo tries to repay him with free sex but he refuses and says that he will just consider Myungsoo as more expensive. 

 

\--

 

 

After that, Sungyeol begins to doubt everything. He starts questioning everything he learned since he was a kid. He shouldn't because it has no reason to beside the quiet words of a worker and yet he does. Because he trusts him. Because he feels like there is something about him he needs to discover and he can't let go until he finds out.

It becomes almost scary. He works wondering why he does since there is another method of creating babies. He wants to know what it is so bad, it's becoming hard to focus. A few months ago, he would have probably be curious about it in order to improve his skills but now he wants to know because of the boy. He wants to hear his story. He wants to understand what it is like for the Commoners, for people who are different from him. The boy is so unusual and intriguing that Sungyeol can't stop thinking about him. He is more interesting than his work, than the babies, than everything Sungyeol ever had interest in before. 

It's two days later when Sungyeol finally gets the chance to be back at the lab alone with the boy. His researches are progressing slowly because he has more and more requests for babies everyday. Years ago, when Sungyeol started, there weren't as much. He could spend almost a month on one baby sometimes. Now, it's different. Now, there are a lot and Sungyeol likes to think it is because he became good. If he succeeds in his researches with the boy's samples, he could be even better.

The first baby he tries to create from the boy's genes is a complete failure. None of the genes he wanted to extract works properly and he is almost discouraged. The second one is a bit better, but not good enough to fit the Elites. It is very different to work with the boy's samples than with the ones he usually uses. Every samples he ever received were samples of created people. The boy is different. It requires much more skills than Sungyeol ever had but he is sure that if he succeeds, he will be able to create much better babies after that and maybe understand what's behind the boy's strangeness.

He explains it to the boy during the first hours of the day. He knows he is buying time because he is conflicted as whether he wants to hear what the boy has to say or not. The boy probably knows but he still listens to him carefully and silently.

But eventually, Sungyeol can't hold it anymore. He wants to hear his voice again; that voice which tortured him for days and nights. 

"Tell me-," he starts and the boy flinches next to him, "About the babies." 

He seems to hesitate a bit, maybe searching for the right words. He lets out a quiet breath that could be mistaken for a sigh but Sungyeol knows it isn't. He must be both stressed and scared and Sungyeol is sorry for being so selfish.

Sungyeol doesn't know about death. He doesn't even know the word. He knows that people grow older as times passes - he noticed his body getting bigger and taller and his skin loosing his firmness with time - but he never heard about death. Sungyeol creates life and doesn't care about the rest.

Of course he heard about people getting punished for not respecting the rules - punishments can be pain or worse, being send to another level -, but he never saw it for himself. When he was young, he had been taught about how scary and painful it is and learned to respect the rules but that was all.

The boy's eyes flicker a bit, looking around the room as usual, maybe trying to see if anyone could be listening and then he speaks and his voice is as soft as Sungyeol remembers. "My parents were in love and they decided to have a baby." Until there, nothing new for Sungyeol. "Commoners... They aren't created like this. Nobody knows about that from where I come from." Sungyeol frowns because he doesn't understand how Commoners are allowed to have babies freely when Elites have to pay a lot for their owns. "I was made naturally." The boy breathes out and Sungyeol doesn't get it. 

"Naturally?" He repeats, asking for further explanation.

"My parents had sex." He blurts out like it should ring a bell to Sungyeol, but it doesn't. Sungyeol doesn't know this word. The boy's eyes widen for the second time since they met and he gives him an expression he never did before. Sungyeol can't really interpret it so he blushes; or more like he feels his face getting hot and worries as it is the first time such thing happened to him. 

"Sex is having an intimate relationship," he clarifies. "Like a lot of physical touches. Kisses, stuff like that." Sungyeol can make out an ounce of amusement in his voice. It is the first time. 

Sungyeol is surprised. He wants to understand how such thing can happen. "But, people can't touch each other. It is forbidden." 

The boy chuckles for real this time and Sungyeol has to close his eyes and pretend to work on his samples not to chuckle back. It is the most beautiful sound he ever heard. 

As he presses the boy to explain with details what he means by kisses and sex, Sungyeol remembers his urge to touch him the first day they met. He broke the rules that day.

A few weeks ago, such a statement about physical proximity would have made him feel scandalized and he wouldn't have believe it, but now he is only curious, wondering if the boy touched many people already and also, what it would feel like to touch him. 

As the boy explains gently and quietly everything to Sungyeol, he feels weird. First of all, it is a strange sensation to learn something from someone else than the computers and the staff of the lab. And then, what the boy is telling him sets an odd feeling in his stomach - in addition to the hotness on his face - that can't seem to leave. 

What Sungyeol hears that day, he is sure he won't ever be able to forget it. It is nothing like what he expected. He is so confused that he almost loses it and messes up another baby. Thanks god, he has tiny bits of self control left and he manages to get to his room first before collapsing and crying. 

He feels lost. Something he never ever felt before because he always thought he knew everything there was to know. 

Now, he is sure of nothing and the worst part is that he can't ask anyone about it because what the boy told him, he wasn't supposed to ever learn about it. 

 

\--

 

 

Myungsoo considers Sungjong as an unexpected event and he does find him burdensome sometimes but he never imagined what he would bring him into.

When Howon shows up at his door that night, Myungsoo is quite happy. It has been a while since he was around and he missed him. There is time like this, when Howon disappears for weeks and then knocks at Myungsoo's door with a bag of rice like nothing happened. Myungsoo always tries not to worry because it isn't like he has some kind of special relationship with Howon but still when he isn't around for too long, he can't help but think that maybe he needs help, maybe something bad happened to him. 

They are boiling water for the rice when they hear footsteps. It isn't loud or anything but all of them have gotten used to pay attention to every sounds around them. Sungjong almost jumps on his feet, looking panicked, suddenly scared that he might be discovered. 

Howon stands up too, his knife already in his hand. Myungsoo tries to think fast. It could be some rebels wanting to start a riot, it could people looking for food, it could also be Guardians. Either way, it's better if they don't see Sungjong. Myungsoo acts quickly, he hurries him to a tiny storage room. It is the best place. It doesn't have any window and a metal door. It can be locked from inside. Myungsoo wanted to stay there at first, when he first settled in the medical center, but it is too cramped and suffocating for living. "Sungjong," he says, trying to sound as calm as possible. "You stay here until I come back, okay? You don't open for anyone else." Sungjong nods and closes the door with shaky hands. Myungsoo's heart is beating fast in his chest, sweat running down his nape.

He is back to the room just on time to hear the loud knocks on the door. Howon tenses beside him, ready to attack as soon as the door breaks. 

"Open the door. We come here in peace." A voice echoes. They look at each other but don't bulge. It isn't like they can trust them so easily. "We have weapons. We won't hesitate to shoot if you don't open the door." The same voice calls, sounding much more serious this time. Myungsoo shivers. Howon appears to be conflicted on whether they should surrender or not. But what if they open and get killed right away?

When Myungsoo finally turns the knob with trembling hands and a pounding heart, he doesn't expect to see two young men, looking nothing but threatening, waiting in front. They do have weapons though. The tallest of the two - a guy with short hair and small eyes - is carrying a hand gun while the other have knifes. "Hello", Myungsoo breathes out, looking awkward and trying to judge if they came to kill them or not.

"I told you we come in peace. Don't be so scared," he repeats, entering the room. Howon is still gripping his knife and looks really scary like this, standing in the middle of room, his figure only lightened by the moon's light. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asks with his voice harsher than Myungsoo ever heard it. The two men don't seem surprised nor scared by it though. They look around the room, Myungsoo flinching when one of them stares a little too long at the door where Sungjong is hidden. 

"Where is the boy? We know he's here." Myungsoo swallows hard, searching for Howon's eyes, trying to think of something to say.

"There isn't any boy here. Howon is my customer. You were kind of disturbing us right now. If you want an appointment, you'll have to wait." Myungsoo answers, controlling the wavers of his voice, trying to sound convincing. 

But the others two just laugh. "You really don't know who we are, don't you?" One of them asks, coming closer, staring straight into his eyes. Myungsoo shakes his head, feeling drops of sweat running down his back. 

"We're members of the Organization-," he announces proudly. "And we want to meet the boy."

The Organization. The name itself is scary. It almost became a legend within the Underworld, years after years rumors about it growing and dying, stories of their success and failures being whispered on the streets. Myungsoo never believed any of them. It was just a nice fairytale created to give hope to desperate people. Humans always needed something to believe into. There used to be religions but they died down with the Change, now they have the Organization. A supposed secret league planning the rebellion of the Underworld and the end of the Program. A great story to tell the kids who are dying of hunger in the streets. Myungsoo never needed any of that. He gave up on hoping for a way out a long time ago. He tries to survive for as long as he'll be able and it is enough. 

"You're quite surprised, uh?" He jokes, eyes traveling around the room and Myungsoo almost wants to laugh because there is no way these dirty and stupid guys are the Organization - if that even exists. "I'd love to tell you more about us, but as you may know, we don't have much time. Our spies saw the boy come here a few months ago. We have been watching him since he arrived in the Underworld you know. We wanted to take care of him ourselves but you did it for us. We're quite grateful, I wish we could thank you properly." He sighs. "But we need him now."

"Why?" It is Howon who asks, tone flat but voice rough.

"We can't give him to you!" Myungsoo interjects. There is no way he will let Sungjong go with these guys. He will most likely die within two days.

"We need him to enter the Megalopolis." The small-eyed guy whispers and the silence that follows is full of something Myungsoo can't really understand. He would have laughed if anyone else had told him that before but right now the guy is bearing a gun and has a awfully serious face; a face that makes Myungsoo believes that maybe - just maybe - he isn't lying. 

Howon snorts. "Bullshits." 

The quieter of the two sighs, suddenly sitting on the mattress. "Hyung, I think they won't give in so easily." He is eyeing their rice cooking with interest and Myungsoo almost forgot about that.

"What are you doing? Stand up!" The older of the two orders but his words remain unheard as the other starts stirring the water. 

"Let's eat and explain to them what we are doing. We don't want anyone getting hurt, don't we?" He smiles at them and Myungsoo's eyes widen. What the fuck is happening? He glances towards Howon but he is as bewildered as him. 

Sunggyu and Woohyun, they introduce themselves as, Myungsoo never heard of them before and he can't tear his eyes away from the gun resting in Sunggyu's lap as they are eating. 

It is scary. Myungsoo wants to ask how they found them, how they learned about Sungjong and who are the spies they are talking about but instead, he keeps quiet and listens to their story attentively. 

They are young, too young to have the responsibilities they are claiming they have, and yet as they tell them how they got into the Organization - where they were still kids - and how they started working in the Underworld to gather information, Myungsoo can't help but believe them. Howon must feel the same because his grip loosens on his knife and his lips are slightly parted in shock as he is listening. 

Their plan is simple. They want to infiltrate the Megalopolis to learn about the babies. Apparently, they are hoping to use the information they can gather about the way they are created to find the weakness of the Program. That way they could stop it. It sounds like a stupid plan. An unrealizable one. And yet as Sunggyu and Woohyun are talking, Myungsoo isn't hearing any madness in their voices, simply desperation; the need to try something - even if it is suicidal attempt.

That's why they need Sungjong; to learn the best way to enter the Megalopolis without being noticed. Sungjong is still young and inexperienced but still, he is an Elite, he lived there, he should know something. 

Sunggyu, Myungsoo will find out with time, is quite charismatic and smarter than he looks. He perfectly has the abilities of a good leader and despite his always serious expression and cynical humor, he has a big heart. At least, he is taking good care of Woohyun and Myungsoo can tell just by looking at them eating on his mattress. 

Myungsoo doesn't really know how it happens but by the end of the night - when Woohyun already felt asleep on the mattress and only the three of them are still up - he is trusting Sunggyu. 

 

"He's cute!" Woohyun exclaims when Sungjong finally comes out of the room, tears in his eyes and shaking in fear. 

Sunggyu gives him a fond smile and offers him some rice. 

"I won't talk with people who threaten my friends with a gun," he declares, crossing his arms and Myungsoo would have find him brave if they weren't in a dangerous situation and he was just being stupid. But Sunggyu just laughs and takes the gun resting in his lap to hand it to Sungjong.

"I have a gun but it has been a long time since there was any ammo left in the Underworld," he grins. Howon and Myungsoo look at each other and indeed, when Sungjong tries to pull the trigger nothing happens but the dull sound of the empty shot. "I told you we came in peace. It's only useful to intimidate people." He shrugs and Myungsoo is just about to get mad for being fooled when Sungjong starts laughing too - at the situation, at Sunggyu stuffing rice in his mouth, at Myungsoo and his wide eyes. 

 

\--

 

Sungyeol knew from the beginning it would happen one day but when he enter his lab and sees men dressed in white with closed expressions, he is still surprised. He jumps on his feet and glances at the boy working on one of the machines. He can feel him tense from at the other side of the room when they pass the door.

They point weapons at the both of them and tell them to follow them - or more like order them. Sungyeol is shaking, trying to find something in the boy's face that would tell that everything is fine, that they just want to talk and that they will be back to the lab right after but he is fixing the floor and doesn't protest when they command them to walk faster. 

"Don't worry," Sungyeol whispers as they cross the hallways - hallways he didn't even know about - "It will be fine. I'll tell them it is my fault." He offers but he feels a gun against his nape and one of the men says "Don't talk." 

So he shuts up but the boy is looking at him with hopeful eyes now. 

Sungyeol told him not to worry but he is actually more scared than he has ever been before. His legs are weak and his eyes can't seem to focus. He is thinking hard, trying to figure a solution, a way out - a way to save the boy - but his mind is empty and the longer they walk within the hallways the scarier it gets.

They are thrown in an empty room and ordered to stay in for a few hours. The boy stares at one of the wall the whole time, silent and ignoring Sungyeol. He wants to talk to him, knowing that it is maybe their last chance but he can't think of the right words to say anyway.

When one of the men enters and announces that they have been found guilty and will be punished, Sungyeol cries, huge tears rolling down his cheeks. The boy doesn't say anything. He doesn't even sound surprised. 

They don't explain any further what is happening and they don't need to anyway. Sungyeol has been found disrespecting the rules and they probably already found someone to replace him. He wonders for a second if the boy was worth it but then he catches his eyes, and yes, he was. He is.

What Sungyeol doesn't expect is what happen next. 

They put them into those huge plastic capsules that Sungyeol never seen before and only one Guardian accompany them. It is almost funny how they don't even need to threaten them, how they obey so easily even though they know that where they're going isn't a pleasant place, that they won't ever come back. Actually, Sungyeol wants to ask what the punishment will be but the Guardian answers for him. 

He looks straight at the boy and it should have been weird to Sungyeol since he is a level under him and it actually takes him a while to register that they know each other. "They were going to send you through the ending process. We barely succeeded in changing the capsule trajectory to the Underworld." He smiles and the boy smiles too. It is the first time and Sungyeol decides it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It makes his head dizzy and his heart races.

"Howon, this is Sungyeol, the baby-maker. Sungyeol, this is Howon, an ex-Guardian. He just saved our lives." Sungyeol doesn't know what saving life means but it must be good because both of them are smiling at him. The boy looks much more relaxed than he was a few minutes ago, Sungyeol, on the contrary, is starting to realize that the boy must be someone very different from what he expected. 

Sungyeol wants to ask further questions, wants to know what is happening but the capsule comes to a abrupt stop and both of them jump on their feet.

They have to run after that and Sungyeol doesn't have much experience in running. He is out of breath but the boy and Howon keep telling him to go faster. It is dark around him and he is scared. He wants to stop. To go back to his lab. He doesn't want this. 

What is unknown is scary. 

When the floor under their feet turns into dirt, they stop running as quickly as they started and the guy named Howon says happily; "Finally home! I didn't think we'd make it." This time the boy laughs.

 

\--

 

Myungsoo never expected that he would be the one infiltrating the inside of the Megalopolis. Actually, if you had asked him a few weeks ago, he would have laugh at the idea and called you crazy. 

But here he is, after Sunggyu spent hours and hours talking to him and trying to convince him, he finally accepts, mostly because they don't let him any choice and also because he wants to protect Sungjong.

Sunggyu explains that they have been observing them for quite a long time now, after he met Sungjong, and that they are perfectly qualified. Howon being an ex-Guardian will be of great help and Myungsoo being a smart person he will easily fool them. That is what Sunggyu says. The only difficult thing is to stay discreet, to try not to be spotted as a part of the Organization - because that is what they are now; rebels. 

Woohyun assures them that they have many allies inside the Megalopolis that will help, protect them, control that they are assigned to the right place.

The first time Myungsoo hears about Sungyeol is one moonless night when Sunggyu sneaks out into the medical center and gathers everyone to explain their plans. He can't stay for long every time and it takes a lot of time for them to memorize everything they need to know.

He informs them that they found a potential baby creator. He is still young but one of the best in the field. He is the one in charge of all the most prestigious demands. He is the one they need. He is most liable to know about how things work inside and how to kill the Program. 

His name is Sungyeol. He has been raised to become a baby creator. He doesn't know anything else than creating babies. He doesn't have any other interests. Except one. It is written in his file Sunggyu says. He got angry once when he was young. Angry. Something he isn't supposed to feel. Apparently it only happened once and they put it on the fact that he was still growing up and maybe he wasn't that well created. Since then, nothing.

But Sunggyu explains that if he felt it once, he could feel it again. Myungsoo just has to find a way to trigger his hidden feelings. It is easier said than done. But he has no choice but to try it.

He is captured three months after he met Sunggyu and Woohyun for the first time. Being captured is the easiest and less suspicious way to enter the Megalopolis. Myungsoo always thought it was rumors; the Megalopolis kidnapping people, but Sunggyu assures him it isn't. They need people to do their dirty work inside too. 

So he is captured, or more like an ally of the Organization pretends to capture him. He was asked to capture anyone, as long as it was someone young and healthy. But he chooses Myungsoo. 

 

\--

 

Myungsoo's room has never been that packed before. Sunggyu and Woohyun are there, guns in hand and eyes alert. Howon is standing by the door, sweat running down his neck and nervousness showing through the way he's standing a bit too still. Sungjong is calm as usual, cooking the rice carefully while everyone talk in hurried hushed voice around him. Myungsoo left months ago but Sungjong still looks the same, unblemished skin and pink lips, and a sweet smile that never fades away. 

Sungyeol, on the contrary, is crouched in a corner, big eyes flickering from one side to another and hugging his legs tightly. He's probably cold. The lab he lived in his whole life always kept the same temperature. Myungsoo would give him warm clothes if he could but he doesn't have any. 

"Let's eat first," Sunggyu orders, breaking the tension and only pushing back the moment he will have to question Sungyeol to learn about the Program. He shouldn't push that moment back. They don't have much time. They have probably been already informed that they escaped. They will start looking for them - they already started, most likely. But the Underworld is vast and dirty and they have many allies. They will find them eventually, because hiding two persons from the Megalopolis isn't easy and they know it. 

Myungsoo almost puts a hand on Sungyeol's shoulder before he remembers and retracts himself immediately. "Are you hungry?" he asks instead and Sungyeol's eyes widen even more, probably still shocked and confused about what is going on around him.

"What is happening?" he mutters as an answer, lost, voice trembling like it never did before.

"We will explain it to you but first, let's eat to regain our strength." It's Howon who speaks this time, coming to sit next to Sungjong and Sungyeol obeys, approaching awkwardly and sitting on the mattress. It's probably the first time he sees all this. It's first time he learns about what happens outside of his lab.

They eat in silence, the sound of their chewing echoing in the room. Myungsoo is dead tired, months of working in the lab exhausted him but he tries to stay awake the best he can. Woohyun and Sunggyu are staring with interest at Sungyeol, like they did with Sungjong at first, but also because they find it hard to believe that they succeeded. 

Once they're done eating and the night already advanced a lot, Sunggyu decides that it's time for them to start asking. Sungyeol doesn't want to answer at first, fear showing in his eyes, wondering if he should trust them but then Myungsoo encourages him to tell them everything he knows. And so he does; he talks about his work, how his days were organized, the people who worked around him, how the babies were created. It's the only thing Sungyeol knows and Myungsoo is thankful he is willing to cooperate. He doesn't have much of a choice anyway. Without them he would be dead already. And even if Sungyeol isn't well informed yet, he's clever enough to understand at least a tiny bit of what is going on around him and is able to distinguish the many lies he mistook for reality while living in the Megalopolis. 

 

Three hours later and it's only the three of them left. Sungjong already sleeping and Sungyeol lying straight next to Myungsoo. His breathing is agitated and he probably won't get any sleep tonight. Myungsoo is sorry somehow that he had to go through this but he's also full of hope, ready to believe that Sungyeol's knowledge with deliver them from their suffering. Sungyeol didn't grasp yet how important he is, he didn't understand yet how much his answers to Sunggyu's questions mattered but he will soon and Myungsoo hopes he'll be able to find what he lost inside him; what made him angry back when he was a teenage boy, what made him break the rules to talk to him. Myungsoo wants to believe what they're doing will have an impact, will change things, that the risks will be worth it. 

Sungyeol shifts next to him. He swallows his saliva. "What is your name?" he asks then, voice barely above a whisper and uneasiness showing through its tone. 

Myungsoo smiles in the dark. "Myungsoo," he says, emphasizing each syllables for Sungyeol to hear. He's probably the first person with a name - other than himself - he ever met in his life. Back in his lab there were only workers and people working for the Program. Sungyeol nods quietly, eyes fixed on the celling and then he clears his throat and speaks with a cracked voice.

"Myungsoo, who are you?"

 

\--

 

They stay locked in the medical center for three days. Myungsoo is anxious but he tries not to show it, wondering what's going on outside, if Howon and The Organization are safe, praying that they will find a way to get out of all this. 

Sungyeol is having a hard time too. For 23 years he created babies everyday. He never heard of the Underworld or of the Program and never thought what he was doing was having an impact on people like Myungsoo. But now he knows and his eyes became darker and his hands shake so much he doesn't seem like someone who could concentrate for hours on genes samples.

Myungsoo tries to reassure him, to comfort him and Sungjong helps too with his sweet voice and by explaining to him over and over everything he learned by coming here. How the Underworld works. What people are doing here. What the Program is. Sungyeol listens, always looking at Myungsoo curiously and probably fighting with his inner thoughts. Myungsoo lets him. Time is what he needs.

 

Howon drops by on the fourth day to bring rice and food. He looks tired but okay. He tells Myungsoo not to worry, that people are looking for Sungyeol but not for him. As of now they're safe. He doesn't know about Sunggyu but he guesses he's trying to analyze the information Sungyeol gave him. Myungsoo thanks him, advices him to keep a low profile and lets him leave. When he closes the door and looks at Sungyeol, for the first time he sees fear. Real fear in his eyes. When he asks Sungjong, he tells him Sungyeol asked about death and killing and he had no choice but to answer him.

\--

When Sunggyu announces that they should warn the people about what's going on in the Megalopolis, sharing Sungyeol's story and his know-hows with everyone, Myungsoo freaks out. He still remembers how it's like when there are riots, he knows and he doesn't want to see what might happen if they learn what is really going on inside. It might turn the Underworld upside down.

Sunggyu says there won't be much ruckus because people already know, are already aware and yet accepted it, had no choice but to. Myungsoo knows it's not true. He's sure they don't agree on the people they create artificially, on the people raised to be workers or creators like Sungyeol. He's sure and he's scared. 

Sungyeol gets mad the first time that day, once Sunggyu is gone and his eyes become red-rimmed, fists clenched, trembling all over. Myungsoo looks at him fascinated, almost surprised that Sunggyu was indeed right about Sungyeol being one of them and he listens to him calling them stupid and thoughtless and watches the tears spill out of his eyes out of frustration and probably fear in awe. He would have hug him to comfort him if he could but he isn't used to physical touches yet so he just lowers his voice and tells him everything will be okay now. That Sunggyu knows what he's doing.

\--

Myungsoo helps Sungyeol wash up the first time a few days later. He's not used to cold water or rubbers. Just like Sungjong wasn't and it was almost painful to watch his pretty unblemished skin redden under the water. He stays crouched there, jumping each time Myungsoo reach to scrub his skin, jaw clenching but he doesn't protest. 

He helps him eat too and answers all his questions. About the words he doesn't understand, about what the world is like, about death and love and all the concepts Myungsoo thinks are important enough to be shared. Sungyeol listens diligently, curious and still looking at Myungsoo with his huge eyes and a manifest fascination. 

It's amazing how fast Sungyeol learns and how quickly he's becoming aware of what the Underworld is like, how he starts to understand the terrible system he lived in his whole life without knowing it. It changes him radically to learn all that. Myungsoo is sorry in a way but also proud, hopeful that there are many other people like Sungyeol in the Megalopolis that could join them.

\--

The news start spreading around the Underworld fast enough. People whisper; "did you hear about the babies?" they ask each other when they meet. The tension is growing rapidly, soon the Guardians are sent in huge numbers to maintain the population. Howon tells them that things are hectic outside, more dangerous than ever and that they might just be able to make the Megalopolis bend from their strength. Those hopeful words Myungsoo repeats them a thousand times in his head and wants to believe them. Sungjong and Sungyeol, even if scared, seem excited, ready to withstand the pain if it's going to give them a better life in the end.

\--

Two weeks went by already since he arrived and Sungyeol is slowly starting to feel better. He eats well, talks with them easily and Sungjong helps him with all of it. The outside calmed down a bit, Howon lets him know and it should be okay for him to start going out again. 

He needs to get back to work. They don't have much to eat, especially since it's three of them now and Howon and Sunggyu can provide barely enough to sustain their hunger. 

He waits a few days and one night, as the dark just covered the Underworld, he prepares himself to go out. Sungjong doesn't say anything but looks, a mix of sadness and guilt on his face that Myungsoo tries to ignore. He has gotten better at expressing his emotions and it's unsettling. 

"Where are you going?" Sungyeol asks when he sees him put his black hoodie over his head. Sungjong puts his hand on his shoulder as to stop him.

"Work," Myungsoo replies simply. 

Sungyeol's eyes widen. "Why? It's dangerous." He looks a bit panicked, worrying for him even.

"We need to eat. And don't worry, I lived there my whole life, I'll be careful," he gives him a smile he hopes reassuring but Sungyeol only frowns.

"What's your work? Do they use workers here too?" He sounds a bit confused and Myungsoo doesn't blame him. 

He explains; "No there are no such things as workers here." A pause. "You remember what I told you about sex?" he asks and Sungyeol nods, blushing. "This is what I do."

Sungyeol's face remains blank for a few seconds before understanding takes over his features. For a second Myungsoo thinks he will get angry again but he doesn't instead, he says, "Don't." His tone is almost pleading, desperate, maybe disgusted too and Myungsoo hates to hear it.

"Sungyeol, it's okay," he tells him and then he closes the door behind him, coming out of the medical center, the sour scent of the Underworld filling up his lungs again. He didn't miss it. And Sungyeol's voice haunts him all night long that day.

\--

A few weeks later, Sunggyu bursts into their room one morning, just as Myungsoo came back from work, spent and sleepy. He's agitated, panicked even, speaking fast but quietly. He's with Woohyun who looks on the edge too. 

"What's going on?" Myungsoo, anxious, asks and that's when Sunggyu tells him they're looking for Sungjong, that they're aware they have been in contact with him, that they're been watched. Myungsoo doesn't understand at first but then Sunggyu explains that they need to put him in a safer place, that he can't stay here because it's too dangerous. 

"I don't want to go!" Sungjong protests but Myungsoo knew it was coming, keeping two persons from the Megalopolis with him when he is himself researched is too risky. He trusts Sunggyu. He believes he can find allies who will be able to protect him better and even find him a job so he could mild into the crowd. He's too pretty for that but they could do it. He could have a chance to survive longer, to have a real new life in here, better than staying locked into the medical center. 

Sungyeol seems sad too to let him go but he says that if it's safer that way, then it's okay.

"I'll come visit you when things get calmer," Myungsoo promises him, wiping the single tear rolling down his cheek and repeating to Sunggyu at least three times to take good care of him.

\--

Myungsoo worries about Sungjong since he left. He believes Sunggyu will protect him well but he can't help the uneasiness that takes over him. He doesn't tell Sungyeol but he must notice because as they lie in the dark one night, his cold fingers slip under the cover to find Myungsoo's. He welcomes the touch, holding tightly and aware it must be hard for Sungyeol just to do that and he's thankful. He didn't choose any of what he's going through, he was forced to follow them, to adapt to this new world because of them, to learn about things he ignored his whole life. The life in the Underworld isn't something Myungsoo would wish for anyone, especially a not skinny and ignorant person like Sungyeol but they didn't have a choice and he's too late anyway. 

\--

Sungyeol laughs for the first time one afternoon after Myungsoo said something funny. It wasn't that hilarious to be honest but Sungyeol reacts, gums showing and laughter coming out of his throat. He must be surprised too because he stops right away to look at Myungsoo with huge eyes and his hand coming to cover his mouth.

He laughs again when Myungsoo tickles him, his fingers digging in his sides and even to his ears it sounds unique. He didn't hear many people laugh in his life but Sungyeol's laugh is pure and clear and he wants to hear it again and again.

And he laughs a third time at night when Myungsoo is scattering kisses all over his throat and neck and then laughter is replaced by chocked pants and moans as they make love and finally it's mutual comfort and tears when they're done and are hugging so tight it hurts under the blankets.

\--

"It's not that we failed," Sunggyu explains but his voice is uneven, defeated. "We just scraped the surface but we didn't expect so many obstacles. Behind this, there are many people, many procedures, a well-organized society." He sighs. "We're just nothing, too small, not strong enough to reach them."

Sungyeol interrupts. "Who are 'them'?" Sunggyu's face darkens and Myungsoo can feel a mix of anger and desperation surge into him. They took so many risks and yet, this is what they get. 

"That's the problem," he says. "We don't know for sure. Some people must be directing all that but even the Elites don't know for sure. The Program is a name that hides something bigger than what we imagine." 

A silence follows and the understanding that they can't do anything settle. "So we did all that for nothing?" Myungsoo's tone is bitter but he can't help it.

"No!" Sunggyu corrects immediately. "We got closer than we have ever been before. We should continue. It's just that it won't be easy." He hesitates, "We should just keep a low profile for a while. Until things calm down." He's sad too, disappointed. They all are. But it's becoming dangerous in the Underworld and they don't want to die before being able to do anything. They should stay hidden for a while, let the rumors spread before trying to provoke another revolution.

 

That's the last time Myungsoo sees Sunggyu and Woohyun. He tries to ask about them at night in the streets, to get pieces of information from his clients but nobody say anything. He doesn't tell Sungyeol but he must understand after a while because he stops asking where they are. Howon advices him to only go out at night and to keep a knife on him at all time. The Guardians are still many in the Underworld and they are still looking for them, trying to dismantle the Organization.

 

And then life goes on. Because it's what happens in the Underworld. Life always goes on, no matter what. So Myungsoo goes to work and try to keep Sungyeol safe and to put up with things the best he can. 

 

\--

 

Things are getting more and more difficult outside though. The Guardians are mad. People say the Program will kill them all. It's dangerous. The Organization as well as Myungsoo and Sungyeol's names are on every mouths. It's becoming harder and harder to hide away. 

One of Myungsoo's client recognizes him one night. He warns him that rumors have been going around about a young guy with dark hair and sparkling eyes. He tells him to be careful, that some people would be ready to give him to the Guardians if they paid them enough. Myungsoo thanks him.

That night he tells Sungyeol that he's going to start looking for another place to stay at. He will try to visit Sungjong to see if he's okay and if he can help them. He heard from someone that a beautiful boy started working at one of the Bar. It can be no one but Sungjong, obviously.

 

\--

 

He'll never go there.

He senses it when he wakes up, shaking Sungyeol beside him with force. Steps can be heard in the hallways. It cannot be Sunggyu or Woohyun and Howon is never that loud.

He doesn't have time to tell Sungyeol to go to hide before the door collapses in front of them. A loud bang and then people dressed in back, guns and screams. 

 

\--

 

They are led to a small room with two seats and nothing but grey walls. Sungyeol never saw that place before. It looks like his lab because of the neatness and the hard lightning and they are definitely in the Megalopolis but for the first time, he feels like a stranger. He glances toward Myungsoo whose forehead is wrinkled and eyes alert. He must be scared too. They are all scared. 

He looks down to his feet and sees his dirty clothes, contrasting with the floor, his eyes falling on the dust under his nails. He isn't one of them anymore. He's a part of the Underworld. He isn't Sungyeol who creates babies anymore but Sungyeol who is a rebel, Sungyeol who is scared for Myungsoo and Sungyeol who wants to kill the Program. Somehow he isn't so happy anymore. Not that happiness is a concept he is very familiar with but since he heard the word, it has been obsessing him. He learned many new words since he left his lab; words whispered in the dark, forbidden concepts, frightening ideas. He used to never think about happiness when he was creating babies, it was a given. He had no other alternative but now that he knows, he wonders what it would feel like to be really happy. Awareness made him unhappy but it also made him hopeful and he can't decide if it's good or bad yet. 

"What do you think they will do to us?" Myungsoo asks in a small voice, his hand searching his and he holds it tightly. There was a time touching was strange and uncommon but now he can't imagine not having Myungsoo's warm skin against his.

Sungyeol can't answer his question, maybe because he doesn't want to utter what they both think so he just tells him, "Don't worry." 

Suddenly, a door opens and then the sound of shoes against the floor.

Three men enter. One is old. Older than what Sungyeol has ever seen in the Underworld and even when he was working in his lab. He used to care more about birth and youth than oldness anyway. The other two are Elites. The blue eyes and the unblemished skin, Sungyeol recognize it. They look perfect. They stand in front of them, faces blank and eyes empty like Elites usually are.

"I've been dying to meet you," the old man says and the mischievousness in his voice surprises him. He uses the word "dying" too and Sungyeol wonders how he knows it. 

Myungsoo shifts by his side. "Who are you?" he asks bluntly, palm becoming moist against Sungyeol's hand. He's probably anxious, scared, worried. 

"You don't know who I am?" He sounds disappointed. Sungyeol notices the brightness of his blue vest and he never saw such precious clothing before. "I'm the Program," he announces proudly, a smile appearing and disappearing just as quickly as it came.

Sungyeol thinks he's joking, that the Program is a huge organization, a whole system that directs the world and can't be that old guy in his ridiculously well-fitted suit. "Don't lie to us," he says. "We've been tracking the Program for months," he tells him because they have nothing left to lose.

The man looks at him intensely. "Yes, I know. That's why you're here. You have become quite a nuisance I have to say. I knew the Underworld was preparing something but I didn't imagine it to be that powerful." He pauses. "Powerful enough to get one of our creator to side with them." Sungyeol gulps. 

"We know for sure the Program isn't a single person. It has multiple people working for it," Myungsoo insists, echoing the words Sunggyu murmured back in the medical center nights ago. 

The man smiles like he would do to a naive child. "Well I have lots of people under my orders indeed. The Program was started a long time ago," he explains and Sungyeol listens attentively. "Back at that time, it was a simple political campaign but then it became a whole plan to change the world. I must say I'm pretty proud of it." Sungyeol has to stop Myungsoo from intervening by squeezing his hand. "Even if it's not absolutely perfect yet," he concludes. 

"So what are we doing here?" Myungsoo is growing impatient, both anger and curiosity agitating him. The old man - the Program like he says he is - doesn't look that strong or that influential and there's no reason to believe him and yet Sungyeol doesn't see why he would be lying. The confusion makes it hard to predict what's going to happen to them. He knows he shouldn't trust his words and yet he has no choice to. 

The man takes a step forward, his hands linked behind his back. "We're here to decide what are going to do with you," he states simply. 

"Isn't that settled already? We know what you do to people like us. Someday they just disappear and we never see them again," Myungsoo spits, rage taking over him and Sungyeol has to dig his fingernails in his palm to stop him from charging forward toward the man. The other two are eyeing him suspiciously already. 

The man hums. "Yes, you're right," he admits without an ounce of shame. "But we're thinking of using you as an example to stop your comrades from rebelling once for all." 

Understanding takes a few seconds to reach their brains and when it does, it's horror that takes place instead. "We would rather die than help you," Sungyeol replies before Myungsoo can. He's scared of dying but he wouldn't like their efforts to be wasted. 

"Well, you're not exactly in a position where you can decide of that," he states, firm and a bit annoyed this time. He sighs. "Actually, we are going to use you." The words hover in the air between them for long seconds. The man seems to find a great satisfaction is watching their stunned faces. "Do you like fishing?" He questions then like he would ask for their names, Sungyeol turns to Myungsoo, silently asking what "fishing" means.

"What do you mean? There's no water and no fish in the world anymore. It's all legends," he argues, frustration painted of his face. 

The man laughs, a really quiet giggling. "Oh no, there still are some fishes and seas, outside of the Underworld."

"Don't lie! There's no outside!" Myungsoo shouts, face red and sweat forming on his temples. Sungyeol wonders what's the big deal is about "fishes" and "seas".

He raises his hand to calm him down. "I'm not lying. And I'm offering you a real good life. Outside of the Underworld. On an island, with some people like you. People who ran away before the Program was started."

"Why would you do that?" Sungyeol inquires, not sure he's getting his point.

"That's a part of our plan." A pause. "It will crush people hopes to know that two of their most famous rebels ended up joining us. And more than that, we can tell them that they will have a really good life if they do join us. You will set an example."

Sungyeol wants to try to protest but he knows already that he's fighting in a trial where the verdict was already set, so instead he lets Myungsoo curse at them and try to scare them. He watches him ask for details, begs for them not to do that, that he doesn't believe them but then the two men are taking them away already. 

Their hands are big and cold around their arms as they separate them. Sungyeol looks behind at Myungsoo struggling to escape. He hears the old man sighing and saying under his breath "what a waste of talent!" and then they inject something in his arm and he feels drowsy, his legs giving out as he falls asleep.

 

His head hurts like hell when he opens his eyes and it smells weird around him. Very different from the smell in Megalopolis or the Underworld. He looks around and he sees Myungsoo lying on a bed next to him.

The first thing he thinks; they're alive. At least. And it's already a lot. He stirs in the bed, struggles to get up and then reaches for Myungsoo who opens his eyes too. "Where are we?" he asks him. 

\--

The water is blue and immense in front of them, merging with the sky and it's almost scary. The wind is strong too, whipping their faces, making them shiver with cold and the trees and grass and rocks surrounding them are fascinating. Both of them never saw any of it. Myungsoo heard stories about it. Sungyeol is wondering what all of this is. 

"Beautiful, uh?" A voice behind them makes them jump. It's a young guy, maybe just a bit older than them with a huge smile and hair dyed by the sun. "I'm Dongwoo, nice to meet you," he introduces himself. "I'm one of the few inhabitants of this island." 

Myungsoo eyes him suspiciously. "Where are we?" he inquires again. 

"You're in one of the only places left in the world that isn't directed by the Program yet." He says it proudly and it sounds too much like a lie or dream, something Sungyeol never thought he would ever hear. "When they told us that they were sending people, we didn't expect it to be that soon," he adds next.

"Who told you?"

"The Guardians, of course. If we aren't under the Program yet, we aren't completely independent either," he explains with a slight sad tone. "But then we heard about the new plan in the Underworld. Your pictures are everywhere there. They are encouraging people to enroll to work in the Megalopolis and to stop rebelling already." 

Myungsoo emits a choked hiccup and Sungyeol thinks he might start crying but he doesn't. The realization needs to settle inside them first. He remembers Sungjong and he hopes he's safe and that he doesn't believe the Program propaganda. He wouldn't, right? 

Dongwoo seems to sense their helplessness and tells them to be strong, that they will have a good life around here once they adapt. He's probably right but what about the people they left behind, what about the ones who don't know anything and won't ever know? 

Myungsoo takes a deep breath, probably getting dizzy from the pure air. "At least you have freedom here," he says dreamily. It's Myungsoo favorite word. He doesn't use it a lot but he treasures it, Sungyeol knows. 

"It's not really freedom," the guy corrects. "We can't get out of there. Guardians are going around the island by boats. Sometimes they stop by and collect a few people." It sounds strangely familiar. "It's just that it's easier for them to keep us like this. Until the Program can extend himself more. The sea protects us, somehow." The thunder rumbles above their heads. "Some people say we're the last ones. We're experiments. That we will be next when they manage to rule the rest of the world. I don't know, to be honest. But we still know more than most people, we're aware of many things but we're alone and that's worse." The rain starts falling, droplets wetting Sungyeol's hair. "The Megalopolis is growing. It will slowly shallow the Underworld and soon everyone will be under their rules. That's what they want. A perfect unity, an uniformity. No more real humans but only Elites to found a perfect society." 

Afar, Sungyeol thinks he sees a lightning diving into the water. Myungsoo says they should go back inside, that it's dangerous. They agree and walking back to the house, the brush of the trees and of the thunderstorm covering their voices, he wishes he never learned the word "hope".


End file.
